


[Podfic] Untitled, Redux

by dodificus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: #InceptionApril, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, extraordinarily capable by any standard, is not exactly built for certain types of subterfuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled, Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled, redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171341) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



**Length:** 22:50  
**Size:** 16MB|11MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ghc6v5bddv3n2f6/Untitled%2C%20redux.mp3?dl=0) Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/2i8cm4s74m81/n/Untitled_redux_m4b) Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015031203.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015042301.zip)

Thank you cybel for the podbook and cover! 

The last from #InceptionApril, look forward to #SmallvilleMay:D


End file.
